


[Fan video] Mary Watson - Bad Guy

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Mary Morstan, Fan Vid, Gen, Guns, Mary is a villain, Murder Wives, Season 3 Spoilers, Spies & Secret Agents, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Isn't it about time we all admit that Mary Watson is a villain?A Sherlock Fan Video





	[Fan video] Mary Watson - Bad Guy

I know that we wanted to give Mary a chance, but the statute of limitations has run out. I think it's time we face facts that Mary Watson is not a good girl. If truth be told, she is definitely a bad guy. Just saying.

**Mary Watson - Bad Guy**

[Mary Watson - Bad Guy](https://vimeo.com/357483930) from [Alessnox](https://vimeo.com/user42538435) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
